greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dimensia (film)/Credits
Opening Credits METRO-GOLDWYN-MAYER PICTURES and ORION PICTURES CORPORATION Presents In Association with BANFORD PRODUCTIONS JAMIE SHERTICK PRODUCTIONS GREENYWORLD STUDIOS LUCKY RED PRODUCTIONS DAVIS-FILMS MAGIC LIGHT PICTURES ZENTROPA ENTERTAINMENT INVICTA CAPITAL￼ ULYSSEES FILMPRODUKTION GmbH. STUDIOCANAL and BBC FILMS A ORANGE STUDIO SVENESK FILMINDUSTRI NORDISK FILM UNIVERSUM FILM ANNAPURNA PICTURES METRODOME DISTRIBUTION ISABELLA FILMS SIGMA FILMS SLOT MACHINE FILM I VAST VERTIGO FILMS DOWNTOWN FILMES PARIS FILMES 4 1/2 FILM DIMENSIA DCP LLC, Production DIMENSIA GREY DeLISLE KRISTIAN MICHAELS EDEN SHER CUNEYT ARKIN JOHN STEINER BEN MINNOTTE SCOTT WILSON JOEL KINNAMAN PETER WILLER With MELISSA ALTRO And BRYAN McAULEY Music by HANS ZIMMER Edited by DARIUS KOLODZIEJSKA Production Designer Director of Photography JAKE SANFORD And KRISTIAN MICHAELS Based on the Idea by JAMIE SHERTICK Executive Producer JON DAVISON Story by JAMES SHERTICK Screenplay by JAKE SANFORD Produced by ROBERT STAINTON Directed by JAMIE SHERTICK and JAKE SANFORD Closing Credits CAST Kevin - GREY DeLISLE William - KRISTIAN MICHAELS Sarah - EDEN SHER Tyler - CUNEYT ARKIN Jake - JOHN STEINER Steve - BEN MINNOTTE Lewis - SCOTT WILSON Robin - JOEL KINNAMAN Jason - PETER WELLER Vanessa - MELISSA ALTRO Jennifer - BRYAN McAULEY MAIN CREW FRANCE CREW CANADA CREW Storyboard Artists USA CREW Production Manager JORDAN LOCKHART First Assistant Director JASON LEE Second Assistant Director ROBIN HARLAN UK CREW GERMANY CREW 1st Assistant Director AMY MARTIN 2nd Assistant Director SARAH MONAT SECOND UNIT First Assistant Director THOMAS PORTER Second Assistant Director MARC VENA PRODUCTION Production Coordinator RONALD COX Production Assistants JASON HOPLEY SARAH DAVIS TIM WILSON VISUAL EFFECTS INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC, A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Visual Effects Supervisor SONY PICTURES IMAGEWORKS SCANLINE VFX PIXOMONDO BASE VFX TROLL VFX 4DMAX BUF COMPAGNIE DIGITAL DOMAIN MOVING PICTURE COMPANY (MPC) VFX Producer GHOST VFX A/S LOLA VISUAL EFFECTS BLACK GINGER VFX CRAFTY APES RISE VISUAL EFFECTS STUDIOS RHYTHM AND HUES STUDIOS MAC GAFF Practical Effects And Animatronics Done By JIM HENSON'S CREATURES SHOP STAINTON ENTERPRISES STEREOSCOPIC 3D Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by STEREO D Pre-Visualization Supplied by HALON ENTERTAINMENT 3D Cyber-Scanning Done by THE LANDMARK ENTERTAINMENT GROUP THE ALL EFFECTS COMPANY ONLYDINOSAURS SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY COMPANY LIMITED Motion Capture Done By CENTROID MOTION Digital Intermediates by TECHNICOLOR CREATIVE SERVICES TORONTO Digital Intermediate Colorist MIKE SOWA Digital Intermediate Producer NANCY FULLER POST PRODUCTION Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd, Company Marin County, California Post Production Sound France By PISTE ROUGE Foley Mixer Post Production Germany Sound Services By TELEPOOL/MOVIEPOOL/EUROPOOL K 13 KINOMISCHUNG THE POST REPUBLIC CINE POST PRODUCTION Post Production Sound Canada By VISION GLOBALE Post Production Services And Facilities ECLAIR GROUP Audio Post-Production By TATTERSALL SOUND AND PICTURE Supervising Sound Editor JANE TATTERSALL Sound Post-Production By PINEWOOD STUDIOS Post Production Sound By STUDIO BASELBERG Dolby Consultant MICHAEL MONIER MUSIC Music Editor ANDY CHUNG Music Executive HANS ZIMMER Score Recorded at Mixed by REMOTE CONTROL PRODUCTIONS Music Recorded at ABBEY ROAD STUDIOS, LONDON SONGS DIMENSIA Written And Performed by KAZOO SANDWICH Courtesy Of REPUBLIC RECORDS Under Licence From UNIVERSAL MUSIC ENTERPRISES LIFE AND LOVE Written By BARBARA STREISAND Performed by DEVO'S MARK MOTHERSBAUGH Courtesy of VARESE SARABANDE SPACE HAPPENINGS Written by WN Rap by MARKO KALFA Courtesy Of L.I.E.S. RECORDS And ELEKTRA RECORDS Soundtrack Available on SUPPLIERS FRANCE Sound Equipment MIKROS IMAGE Grip Equipment PANAVISION TSF GRIP SFX BIGBANG SFX Film Stock KODAK Camera Equipment EURO MEDIA GROUP TSF TSF CAMERA VANTAGE PARIS VFX MAC GUFF Laboratory Services ECLAIR LABORTORIES INC. Negative Cutting ARANE GULLIVER Camera Laboratory EURO MEDIA FRANCE Film Laboratory NEXT SHOT Audio Equipment A4 AUDIO CANADA Grip And Lighting Equipment Supplied by WILLIAM F. WHITE INTERNATIONAL INC. Video Post-Production Facility TECHNICOLOR CREATIVE SERVICES Audio Post-Production Facility TATTERSALL SOUND AND PICTURE Camera Equipment PANAVISION CANADA Financial Royal Services by Payroll Services Provided by ENTERTAINMENT PARTNERS CANADA GERMANY Sound Equipment ARRI MEDIA Lighting Equipment ARRI RENTAL Germany Production Equipment Supplied by STUDIO BASELBERG BRAZIL Camera Equipment Supplied by JKL Lighting Equipment Supplied by QUANTA LOCALL Grip Equipment Supplied by GRIP SUPPORT USA Rights and Clearances by ENTERTAINMENT CLEARANCES INC. Payroll Services by CAST AND CREW ENTERTAINMENT SERVICES, INC. Dailies Equipment Provided by CHAPMAN/LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. Camera Dailies Supplied by JL FISHER UK Camera Equipment by PANALUX Lighting Equipment Supplied by LEE LIGHTING UK Post Production Facility PINEWOOD STUDIOS Filmed on Location at PINEWOOD STUDIOS, London, England STUDIO BABELSBERG, Potsdam, Germany JOINVILLE STUDIOS, Paris, France RED STUDIOS, Hollywood, California EUE SCREEN GEMS STUDIOS, Wilmington, North Carolina JIM HENSON COMPANY LOT, Hollywood, California TORONTO PRODUCTION SERVICES, Toronto, Canada ISRAEL FILM FUND, Forad, Israel SPECIAL THANKS MAC SAMSUNG MCDONALDS NESTLE COCO-COLA PEPSI 7UP NESTEA SMARTIES KIT KAT PIZZA HUT TARGET MINUTE MAID WALMART BURGER KING STARBUCKS COFFEE TIM HORTONS LG SHOPPERS DRUG MART KRAFT DINNER WENDYS MICROSOFT MCCAINS FANTA LEXUS ACURA DODGE KIA VOLKSWAGEN BMW HONDA TOYOTA MAZDA OLIVIA HARRISON MATTHEW MORRISON LEE LEWIS GORDON WILLIAMS JANAVE UPSHAW JASON HOPLEY TIM WILLAMSON KEVIN JAMES JASON COLLETT LEAH WOLFSON LISA WATT KIM ANDREWS JANE TATTERSALL COLIN MOORE LEAH WOLFSON and JEFF MIKE Produced with the participation of SODEC QUEBEC With the participation of CNC-logo-3.jpg Canal-1.png Eurimages.jpg Medialogo-1.gif 2000px-Medienboard-Berlin-Brandenburg-Logo.svg.png DFFF-logo-print.jpg LFFA Logo.png 01 FFF Logo 4c.png 512.png Filmforderung-Baden-Wurttemberg-Logo.png NORD MEDIA 2000px-Film- und Medienstiftung NRW Logo.svg.png PisfEng beztla.jpg Belgacom-logo.jpg File:NRK logo.svg CREATIVE SCOTLAND THE FINNISH FILM FOUNDATION CASA KAKFA PICTURES BELIGAN TAX SHELTER BRDE ANGOA INSITUT FRANCAIS MIBACT CINEFINANCE ITALIA FLANDERS BELFIUS SCREEN FLANDERS THE CENTRE FOR CINEMA AND AUDIOVISUAL SCREEN ISRAEL REGION RHONE ALPES VOO LE POLE BACK UP MEDIA BFI FILM FOREVER BR PETROBRAS RIA ITALIA HAUTH SAVOIE CONSEIL GENERAL Produced in association with RADIO CANADA THE MOVIE NETWORK A Division of Bell Media Inc. SUPER ECRAN Une Division De Bell Media Inc. Produced with the financial participation of Developed With The Participation Of COGECO FUND Produced with the assistance of Abilities-OMDC-logo.jpg Quebec Production Services Tax Credit.png The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit UNIFOR NABET 700-M AQPM SARTEC VISION GLOBALE PARIS HAWK ARANE GULLIVER MEDIA ARRI Rental EURO MEDIA GROUP LOCALL QUANTA A4 AUDIO MIKROS IMAGE BIGBANG SFX EURO MEDIA FRANCE NEXT SHOT MAC GUFF TSF TSF GRIP TSF CAMERA ECLAIR LABORATORIES INC. THE POST REPUBLIC K 13 KINOMISCHUNG CINE POST PRODUCTION REVIVAL POST PISTE ROUGE TELEPOOL MOVIEPOOL EUROPOOL Visit the MGM Website at: WWW.MGM.COM The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Copyright © 2016 METRO-GOLDWYN-MAYER PICTURES, INC. and ORION RELEASING, LLC. All Rights Reserved. METRO-GOLDWYN-MAYER PICTURES, INC. and ORION RELEASING, LLC. are the authors and creators of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES GREENYWORLD STUDIOS AUSTIN VERTIGO FILMS SLOT MACHINE INVICTA CAPITAL DOWNTOWN FILMES PARIS FILMES Category:Credits